Finally, I Got You
by Namikaze Hentai Rei-Kun
Summary: Di umurnya yang telah menginjak duapuluh dua tahun, seharusnya ia telah memiliki kekasih. Namun hal itu tidak terpikir olehnya, karena bagi Hinata Naruto satu-satunya pria di hatinya. Tidak terganti dan takkan berakhir cinta yang ia punya untuknya, meski kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Naruto akan menjalin hubungan serius –menikah dengan Sakura. Warning : Inside. Just for 17
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Finally, I Got You created by Rei-kun**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : LEMON, AU, OOC, Typo(s) and the others.**

**Please go to previous page if you under 17+**

Semilir angin musim gugur kembali terasa, saat ia terduduk di balkon hotel kawasan Konoha. Sebuah hotel bintang lima yang tarafnya di atas rata-rata. Ia sengaja memesan Hotel di dekat kantor dari sahabatnya, atau bisa dikatakan orang yang belasan tahun ia cintai.

Ia menggenggam erat ponsel flip hitam kesayangannya, masih ragu untuk menelepon orang yang ia cintai namun takkan mungkin ia miliki. Ia tahu, dan pria itu pun tahu. Mereka saling mencintai, namun orang tua pria itu telah memilihkan calon untuknya, calon yang menurut wanita ini sangat jauh berbeda akan dirinya.

Di umurnya yang telah menginjak duapuluh dua tahun, seharusnya ia telah memiliki kekasih. Namun hal itu tidak terpikir olehnya, karena bagi Hinata Naruto satu-satunya pria di hatinya. Tidak terganti dan takkan berakhir cinta yang ia punya untuknya, meski kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Naruto akan menjalin hubungan serius –menikah dengan Sakura.

Dengan keyakinan ia menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel flip miliknya. Mendengar beberapa kali nada menunggu yang membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun. A-ano, a-apa kau ada waktu hari ini?"

"Sebetulnya aku masih ada rapat. Tapi akan aku batalkan jika kau benar-benar ingin bertemu."

"Ya, aku ingin bertemu. Dan ada hal penting yang aku ingin bicarakan. Hanya hari ini, satu malam ini. Esok pagi kau bisa kembali bekerja."

"Satu malam ini?"

"I-iya, a-aku me-menunggumu, Naruto-kun. Di hotel Kembang Konoha nomor 324, setelah kau pulang kerja."

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? Aku akan mengabarkan Sakura kalau hari ini aku menginap di rumah teman."

"Jangan!" Hinata berseru. "Cukup kita berdua yang tahu, kumohon untuk satu malam ini saja. Nanti masuk saja, kamarku tidak terkunci. Tapi setelah itu Naruto-kun harus menguncinya karena aku tidak ingin ada yang menggangggu."

"Baiklah Hinata, sampai bertemu."

Sesudah menutup ponsel, Hinata jatuh terduduk. Ia melihat kalender yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari balkon hotel. Ya, tepat hari ini adalah masa suburnya. Jika ia melakukan hubungan seks, dan benih pria memasuki dirinya sudah pasti akan positif hamil. Itulah tujuannya dari awal. Jika ia tidak bisa memiliki Naruto seutuhnya, biarkan ia merawat kenang-kenangan dari Naruto yang ditinggalkan dalam tubuhnya. Tragis memang, namun inilah bentuk cinta yang ia rasakan.

#######

Sudah dua jam berlalu, dan sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan jam enam sore. Hinata menutup semua gorden dan menyalakan lampu. Kemudian meletakkan ramen yang telah dipesannya barusan di meja makan, tentunya setelah kedua ramen diberi obat perangsang. Setelahnya ia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelahnya ia memakai dress musim semi tipis. Di mana hanya ada sebuah tali mengikat di belakang lehernya, menampakkan belahan dadanya yang besar. Panjang dress tersebut bisa dikatakan minim. Sepuluh senti diatas lutut, mempertontonkan paha mulus dari Hinata. Rambutnya ia gulung asal, dan menahannya dengan tusuk konde. Ia melepas bra yang dikenakan, begitu juga celana dalam yang sudah basah karena memikirkan bagaimana malam yang akan dialaminya, selain karena hari ini masa suburnya. Libidonya selalu naik pada masa ini.

Cklek.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terkunci, Hinata tahu pasti Naruto telah tiba. Segera saja ia melangkah menuju kamar tidur, dan mendapati Naruto yang menaruh tas kerja dan blazernya di sebelah televisi, dan meletakkan sepatu kerja di bawahnya. Hingga ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana kerja coklat.

Sepasang mata sapphirenya membulat, memandang penampilan Hinata yang mengundang. Beberapa kali ia menelan ludah, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak sampai tergoda.

"Ayo kita makan, Naru. Aku sudah memesan makanan kesukaanmu."

Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang terdiam, merangkul lengannya dan mengajak menuju meja makan yang ada di timur. Mereka pun makan dalam diam, begitu juga Naruto. Ia terlihat lahap menyantap ramen yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, ia bahkan meneguk sampai tetesan kuah yang terakhir.

"Naru-kun, bagaimana kalau kita menonton televisi?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, melainkan mengangguk dan membiarkan Hinata menarik tangannya untuk duduk di sofa depan tempat tidur King size. Hinata menyalakan televisi dan memilih acara drama korea.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh saat Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menyuruhku kesini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Alasanmu?"

"Aku merindukanmu, karena aku masih mencintaimu."

"Tapi, aku telah memiliki tunangan yang dijodohkan denganku. Lebih baik kau mencari pria lain yang layak kau cintai."

"Kau memang telah bertunangan, dengannya yang tidak kau cintai. Benar kan?"

"Aku mencintainya." Naruto berkata tanpa menatap mata Hinata.

"Kau bohong, sampai kapanpun kau takkan bisa berbohong padaku."

"Kau masih mencintaiku, iya kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia mengangguk pelan dan menatap wanita yang masih dicintainya.

Hinata mendekat dan memeluk sosok yang ia rindukan dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, ia sangat senang mengetahui Naruto masih mencintainya.

Naruto menghirup aroma lavender yang melekat dalam tubuh Hinata. Namun ia merasa suatu keanehan. Dada Hinata terasa begitu mencetak di dadanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari nafasnya mulai memburu, jantungnya berdetak secara liar dan celananya terasa sempit karena sang jantan miliknya telah bangun dan semakin membesar.

"Akhh."

Hinata mengendurkan pelukannya. Menatap sapphire Naruto yang memandang ke arah pentil dada yang tercetak jelas dalam dress mini tersebut. Ia menelan ludah, dan nafasnya semakin memburu. Ia pun melihat kondisi yang sama dengan Hinata. Nafasnya terengah, bulir-bulir keringat jatuh melewati dadanya. Ia melihat cairan putih mengalir dari paha mulus Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Hinata?"

"Aku menambahkan obat perangsang pada ramen yang kita makan."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini, Naruto. Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

"Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Ia bangkit dan duduk di hadapan Naruto. Rona merah tipis tercetak di pipi Naruto, saat tahu akan apa yang dilakukan kekasih gelapnya. Kedua tangan ia letakkan di sisi kiri dan kanan, ia pun berbaring menunggu aksi dari orang yang sesungguhnya ia cintai.

Hinata melepaskan sabuk kulit yang Naruto kenakan, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia membuka kancing celana Naruto, dan menurunkan resletingnya.

Krieett

Terdengar suara resleting yang diturunkan, membuat Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya. Dan menunggu aksi Hinata berikutnya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan tidak sabar merasa belaian sayang Hinata pada sang jantan miliknya.

Setelah resleting celana itu turun, melorotlah celana kerja Naruto karena memang celana ini agak kebesaran dan terbuat dari kain sutra. Sehingga akan jatuh dengan sendirinya jika resleting celana ini diturunkan. Kembali Hinata melempar celana kain itu. Hingga sekarang celana dalam Naruto yang berwarna hitam satu-satunya pelindung sang jantan miliknya. Hinata tersenyum malu-malu saat melihat sesuatu yang menonjol di celana dalam Naruto. Ia mengelusnya perlahan dengan ibu jari.

"Sshhh, akhh, Hinata."

Naruto mendesah lagi, padahal Hinata belum memulai aksinya. Membuat si rambut indigo ini merona merah. Biar bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia akan melakukan seks, terlebih lagi ia yang menelanjangi Naruto.

Dengan segera, ia menarik kedua sisi celana dalam Naruto turun. Melewati paha, dan betis berotot Naruto. Lalu melemparnya asal, keluarlah sang jantan yang telah menegak sempurna.

Panjangnya limabelas senti dengan diameter lima senti. Hinata menelan ludah menyadari betapa besar sang jantan milik kekasihnya. Ujung kepalanya berwarna merah dengan bentuk menyerupai jamur. Di seputaran sang jantan terlihat urat-uratnya yang semakin membuat gagah. Ada dua buah telur yang menggantung dibawahnya. Begitu besar dan bersih, karena Hinata yakin Naruto menguris bulu kemaluannya.

Tanpa ragu, Hinata memegang batang sang jantan dan mulai menjilati ujungnya, dan turun ke dua buah telur yang menggantung, menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan mesra.

"Asshhh, Hinata."

Naruto mendesah, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan menerima blow job dari Hinata. Ia pun membuka satu persatu kancing dari kemejanya dan melempar kemeja itu ke sembarang arah.

Hinata kembali menyusuri batang sang jantan Naruto sampai ujung, lalu mengulumnya seperti lollipop. Tidak semua batang sang jantan masuk di mulut Hinata. Hanya setengahnya yang mampu dikulumnya. Ia maju mundurkan kepalanya, sembari menghisap-hisap sang jantan di mulutnya. Sesekali ia jilat dan kulum ujungnya, lalu mengulum batangnya lagi. Terus-menerus begitu sampai tiga puluh menit berlalu, Naruto menjerit-jerit keenakan. Mendapat belaian hangat dari lidah kasar dan hangat milik Hinata pada sang jantan miliknya.

"Amhh, umm, munch," suara keenakan mengulum sang jantan dimulutnya terdengar terus menerus membuat nafsu Naruto semakin tak terkendali.

"Ashhh, Hinata. Aku mau keluar."

Hinata kembali menyedot, mengulum dan menjilat sangat cepat saat merasa batang sang jantan milik Naruto berkedut keras. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa ada yang akan keluar dari lubang sang jantan yang kecil itu.

"Crot, crot, crott."

Naruto menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Mulut Hinata terasa hangat dan penuh oleh cairan yang terasa amat gurih, ia telan seluruh cairan sang jantan sampai tak tersisa sedikit pun lalu kembali menjilati sang jantan yang telah mengecil berniat untuk membersihkannya.

Naruto bangkit duduk, dan meraih wajah Hinata. Ia menatap lavender itu intens.

"Hah, hah, kau calon istri yang hebat, Hinata."

Mendengar pujian itu membuat Hinata merona, sampai akhirnya Naruto membopong Hinata untuk dibaringkan di atas sofa. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto menindihnya dan mengangkangi Hinata yang masih memakai dress. Ia mencium bibir mungil itu, membersihkan setiap sudut dari mulutnya. Mereka saling bertukar saliva, tanpa ada yang mau menyerah. Merasa cukup puas dengan ciuman basahnya, Naruto menjilat menuruni leher dan memberi beberapa kissmark disana.

"Akhhh, Na-naru."

Hinata mendesah saat merasa jemari Naruto telah mengelus-ngelus kemaluan miliknya. Setelah puas mempermainkan Hinata, ia melepas ikatan pada leher Hinata dan menarik turun dressnya lalu dilepas dan dilempar sembarang oleh Hinata.

Kini mereka sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Naruto mengulum dada kiri Hinata, menghisapnya seakan seperti bayi kelaparan. Dan ia memilin dada kanan Hinata yang telah mengeras karena rangsangan yang diterimanya.

"Asshhh, Naru. Ohhh, ahhh." Hinata mendesah keenakan dengan terus mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

Puas dengan mengulum dua benda kenyal itu, lidah panasnya menuju perut ramping Hinata dan menghisap sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Kini wajah Naruto berada di hadapan kemaluan Hinata yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu tipis di seputaran lubang kenikmatannya. Kedua paha ia renggangkan memberi akses untuk Naruto agar memanjakan kemaluannya yang haus akan belaian Naruto.

Naruto kembali bersemangat saat menghirup wangi khas dari kemaluan membuka lubang kemaluan Hinata dengan jarinya lalu menjilat-jilatnya seperti seekor kucing.

"Ahhh, ahnnnn, Naaruto."

Tidak mengindahkan desahan Hinata, ia kembali menjilat dan mengulum kemaluan Hinata dengan rakus.

"Slurphhh, slappp, munchhh."

Hinata menggelinjang nikmat, kedua pahanya kembali ia lebarkan semampunya membuat Naruto dapat mengakses lidahnya masuk ke lubang kehangatan Hinata. Baru lidah saja rasanya benar-benar nikmat, lidahnya serasa dipijit-pijit oleh dinding di liang kemaluan Hinata. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika sang jantan yang dijepit-jepit seperti sekarang.

Hinata menendang-nendang ke udara saat Naruto kembali memuaskan kemaluannya. Ia remas rambut Naruto gemas, menahan rasa nikmat di bawah sana.

"Aaaahh, ohhhh, uhhhh." Hinata mendesah lagi, membuat Naruto kembali bersemangat untuk mengulum klitoris yang sudah terlihat. Ia mengulum tonjolan kecil itu.

"Akkhhhh!" Hinata mendesah keenakan. Mendengar suara nyaring Hinata membuat sang jantan kembali menegak dan membesar sempurna. Ia merasa kemaluan Hinata berkedut-kedut sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan putih yang langsung ditelan oleh Naruto. Puas menelan seluruh cairan putih itu, Naruto menjilat seluruh bagian kemaluan Hinata. Dimulai dari atas sampai bawah, dan berhenti di lubangnya. Ia tusuk-tusukan lagi membuat Hinata menggelinjang keenakan.

Naruto segera menjauhkan wajahnya, kembali menaiki tubuh mungil Hinata dan memberi sedikit jarak. Meregangkan kedua paha Hinata, hingga menampakkan kemaluannya yang merekah merah, siap untuk dimasuki. Kedua tangan Hinata merangkul leher Naruto, dan mereka berciuman.

Sang jantan telah berhadapan dengan lawan main di hadapannya. Lubang sempit itu digesek-gesekkannya dengan kepala sang jantan yang kemerahan menyerupai jamur besar, dengan diameter 5 senti.

"Ahhh, masukkan sayang."

Hinata melepaskan ciuman basah itu, mendesah penuh nikmat saat kepala sang jantan baru akan menyeruduk masuk kandang hangat yang disiapkan untuknya. Naruto merunduk kembali mengulum dada Hinata bergantian, dari kiri ke kanan.

Hinata mendesah tak karuan ia melebarkan kakinya, dan saat lubang kenikmatan itu sedikit terbuka kepala sang jantan telah melesak masuk.

"Ahhh, uhhh, ohhhh." Hinata meracau lagi, merasa lubang kenikmatannya dimasuki gumpalan daging besar, kaku, dan berotot yang memenuhi dirinya. Merasa hangat, nikmat, dan perih.

"Umhhh, enak, benar-benar sempit. Lubangmu benar-benar tahu cara memijit tamu yang datang." Naruto mendesah merasakan kenikmatan pada kepala sang jantan, belum masuk semua saja sudah nikmat tiada tara.

Sang jantan kembali mencoba masuk, tidak begitu susah karena cairan yang keluar dari lubang kenikmatan. Pergerakan sang jantan terhenti saat menubruk sebuah selaput yang cukup tebal, padahal ia hanya mendorongnya sedikit namun terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Hinata.

"Akh! Sakit!" Hinata berseru.

Naruto yang semula menikmati buah yang menggantung di dada Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Hinata heran.

"Kau masih perawan?"

"Tentu saja, aku menjaganya untukmu." Hinata berujar dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan Hinata mengulum senyum, ia mendekati telinga Hinata dan berbisik. "Aku akan menjadikanmu Nyonya Namikaze, bukan Sakura."

"Na-naruto."

"Akan sedikit sakit, tahanlah. Namun akan sangat nikmat selanjutnya."

Tanpa peringatan Naruto memundurkan kepala sang jantan lalu menyodoknya sekuat tenaga, merobek selaput dara Hinata.

"Kyaa!" Hinata berseru keras. Sembari mencakar punggung Naruto yang telah dipenuhi peluh. Rasa sakit dan perih teramat sangat ia rasakan dalam kemaluannya.

Naruto telah membenamkan seluruh bagian dari sang jantan pada liang kenikmatan itu. Darah terlihat mengalir dari sudutnya. Ia tersenyum bangga mampu memerawani gadis yang ia cintai. Padahal mereka telah putus selama lima tahun dan Hinata menjaga kesuciannya demi Naruto seorang. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tidak perawan saat ia bersetubuh dengannya.

Mendengar eraman kecil dari Hinata membuat Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia menarik perlahan kemaluannya, kemudian mendorongnya lagi hingga terbenam dalam lubang sempit milik Hinata.

"Ahhnnn, lebih cepathhh sayangg."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mempercepat tempo masuk dan keluarnya. Membuat Hinata menggelinjang keenakan dan berteriak-teriak karena saking nikmatnya.

"Ohhh, kau begitu sempit Hinata."

Cleb, cleb, kecipak, cleb.

Suara itu kembali terdengar saat Naruto menusuk-nusukkan sang jantan ke liang kenikmatannya. Ia selalu merasa tertarik dan dijepit oleh liang kenikmatan Hinata. Begitu dimanja oleh jepitan dan pijatan pada sang jantan. Naruto merasakan liang kenikmatan itu berkedut-kedut sebelum akhirnya cairan klimaks Hinata telah melumuri sang jantan seutuhnya bahkan mengalir dan jatuh di bangku sofa. Akibat klimaks, Naruto dapat semakin mempercepat menghujam liang kenikmatan itu tanpa ampun, membuat Hinata mencakar kembali punggung Naruto.

Naruto terus menggenjot semakin keras karena merasa akan ada yang menyembur dari sang jantan. "Hah, hah, di luar atau di dalam?"

"Ahhh, di dalam sayang. Aku ingin merasakan benih-benih cintamu memasuki lubang kenikmatanku.

Naruto sudah kehilangan kendali, ia terus menggenjot tanpa rasa lelah. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasa kepala sang jantan berkedut dan menyemburlah seluruh benih sperma dalam liang kenikmatan itu.

Crot crot crot

Tiga kali tembakan merasuk jauh dalam liang kenikmatannya. Hinata merasakan hangat yang begitu nikmat berenang dalam liang kenikmatannya. Saking banyaknya, cairan sperma bercampur cairan cinta Hinata merembes keluar saat Naruto menarik sang jantan kembali.

Naruto rebah di sebelah Hinata dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Hinata sendiri pun merasa begitu. Ia benar-benar bahagia.

Hinata melirik jam, dan ia melihat bahwa mereka baru bercinta selama dua jam. Tangan nakalnya menyentuh sang jantan yang kembali keukuran semula. Ia meremasnya sembari menaik turunkan tangannya, memberikan rangsangan agar kembali bangun.

"Ashhh, tuh kan bangun lagi dia."

"Tenanglah, akan kuberi kenikmatan tiada tara bagi sang jantan yang besar ini. Naru, kau berbaringlah di ranjang."

Naruto menurut, ia melompat dari sofa menuju ranjang yang memang diletakkan bersebelahan. Ia lebarkan kakinya, sehingga terlihat jelas sang jantan yang mengacung sempurna menantikan lawan mainnya. Hinata ikut-ikutan melompat lalu menduduki batang sang jantan hingga telah tertanam sepenuhnya.

"Ahhh, ummhh, kau benar-benar sempit."

Hinata menaik turunkan tubuhnya merasakan betapa perkasanya sang jantan memberi kenikmatan pada dinding lubang kemaluannya. Ia menjepit-jepit sang jantan, membuat Naruto melenguh tanpa henti.

"Ohh, keras banget sang jantan."

"Ahhh, umhhh, aku mau keluar lagi sayang."

"Ahhh, ahhhh, aku juga" Hinata menggoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan membuat sang jantan merasakan jepitan yang keras.

Hinata menaik turunkan bokongnya, sembari mencium bibir Naruto. Ia merasakan kemaluannya berkedut begitu juga milik Naruto.

"Akhhhhhhh!"

Mereka berseru barengan saat Naruto menyemprotkan benih cintanya yang bertemu dengan cairan cinta milik Hinata. Hinata belum melepaskan diri dari sang jantan, cairan mereka pun melumer membasahi perut rata Naruto.

"Hah, hah, terimakasih sayang."

Hinata berujar sembari menyandarkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada perut rata Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum sembari membalas tatapan penuh cinta Hinata.

Beberapa lama mereka berpandangan, Naruto tersadar saat ponsel yang diletakkan di meja sebelah ranjang bordering. Ia menyuruh Hinata jangan berisik dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada kabar terbaru, Yamato?'

"Ya, aku telah menemukan semua buktinya."

"Pastikan kau menyimpan semua bukti itu, aku akan menghubungimu saat urusanku telah selesai." Naruto berucap pada Yamato lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata. Ia menyenderkan kedua tangannya pada ranjang untuk membantunya berdiri menatap sosok yang masih menduduki sang jantan yang telah mengecil.

"Aku rasa, hari ini kita akan lembur."

"Ma-maksudmu, Naru?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, melainkan mendorong sang jantan yang masih bersemayam dalam liang kenikmatan Hinata.

"Ahhh, pedangmu terasa kembali membesar di kemaluanku Naru."

"Ya, memang benar. Kali ini bagaimana kalau menenangkannya sembari memandikannya?"

Hinata tersenyum menggoda, karena Naruto langsung menggendongnya di depan hingga tatapan mereka dapat bertemu. Ia melangkah tanpa melepaskan sang jantan dari kandangnya.

**To Be Continue**

**Huahhh, panas coyy padahal lagi hujan nih. Batang gua juga tegak nih, asem dah. Maaf ya, kalau jelek, ini fanfict keduaku. Dan fanfictku sebelumnya bener-bener vulgar. Maklumlah penulis baru. Kalau peminatnya lebih dari 10 aku akan apdet cepet, soalnya aku Cuma kuliah jadi waktu senggang banyak banget. Kenal harunaru muach chan yang tampangnya lebih mirip anak smp ketimbang anak kuliahan kagak? Dia senpaiku, dia juga yang ngasih tau fanfiction dan ngajarin semua tentang tulis menulis. Tapi sayang, seleraku mengenai pairing beda. Eh ia, aku dan haru satu kelas loh di kampus. Ekekekeke . buat Haru awas lo ga baca n ripiu, gua cium lu di kampus. Ekekekek #becanda mbak brow jangan pukul gue. Oke, terakhir gue minta saran, kritik dan komentar melalui review ya. Jaa nee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Finally, I Got You created by Rei-kun**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : LEMON, AU, OOC, Typo(s) and the others.**

**Please go to previous page if you under 17+**

Naruto segera menurunkan tubuh mungil Hinata di sebuah kotak kaca yang transparan, segera saja ia mengambil dua buah sabun. Satu ia pegang dan satu lagi untuk Hinata. Mereka saling menyabuni, membersihkan badan mereka dari cairan-cairan penuh cinta. Setelah tiga puluh menit, Naruto menyalakan shower air hangat dan membersihkan semua bekas sabun pada badannya dan Hinata.

Ia menempelkan tubuh Hinata yang telah bersih pada dinding kaca. Menaruh kedua tangannya di atas kepala, lalu menciumnya penuh semangat. Ia kulum bibir manis itu tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti, setelah membebaskan kedua tangan Hinata. Tangan mungilnya menuju sang jantan, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengocoknya cukup keras.

"Ohhh, ahhh, mainkan Hinata."

Naruto mendesah keenakan, ia mulai meremas dada kiri Hinata, dan menghisap serta mengulum dada kanannya. Hal itu ia lakukan berulang-berulang membuat birahi Hinata kembali naik.

"Ohhhh, shhh, ahhhh, Naru."

Ia menggelinjang keenakan, mulut dan tangannya telah puas oleh dua benda kenyal yang telah mengeras. Lalu mengambil alih tangan Hinata dan menaruhnya di kepala Naruto yang telah berjongkok di bawah, menghadap kemaluan Hinata yang telah licin. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia melebarkan paha Hinata. Mempertontonkan sebuah liang kemerahan yang begitu menggoda.

Ia jilat dari atas hingga ujung kemaluan Hinata, lalu ia berhenti di depan liang kenikmatannya dan menusuk lidahnya hingga tersedot oleh liang kenikmatan itu. Ia maju mundurkan lidahnya di kemaluan Hinata, dan kadang berputar-putar membuatnya mengerang keenakan.

"Umm, anghhh, uhhhh."

Naruto tidak berhenti sampai situ, ia kembali mengulum, menjilat, menghisap seakan memakan kemaluan Hinata yang semakin merah akan ulahnya.

"Umhhh, munch, munch, slap, slurppphh."

Suara itu menggema ke seluruh ruang kamar mandi, semakin lama terdengar semakin keras karena Naruto mempercepat temponya. Lidahnya merasa bahwa liang kenikmatan itu berkedut-kedut, Hinata pun semakin mendesah penuh nikmat.

"Ashhh, ummhh, enghhh, aku hampir sampai."

Hinata kembali mendesah membuat naruto semakin bernafsu mengulum kemaluannya yang terus-terusan berkedut membuatnya keenakan. Tepat lima menit setelahnya cairan cinta Hinata menyembur dan seluruhnya di telan oleh Naruto. Puas memanjakan liang kemerahan itu, ia bangkit berdiri membalikkan tubuh Hinata yang akhirnya menempel pada dinding kaca. Dua bongkah dada itu menempel pada dinding kaca, membuatnya mendesah keras. Lalu Naruto menarik pinggang Hinata ke belakang dan melebarkan kakinya. Kini posisi Hinata sedang mengangkang dengan dada dan kedua tangan serta wajah yang menempel pada dinding kaca.

Sang jantan yang telah menegak sempurna dan siap tempur berada di depan pintu gerbang liang hangat milik Hinata. Ia majukan kepala sang jantan yang merah menembus liang kemerahan itu sampai tertelan sepenuhnya. Naruto menikmati sensasi hangat, serta pijatan dan remasan pada sang jantan oleh dinding kemaluan Hinata yang membuatnya seakan terjepit dan tertarik. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup dua dada Hinata yang besar. Sedangkan kedua tangan Hinata bertopang pada dinding kaca dihadapannya.

Ia maju mundurkan pinggangnya dalam tempo sedang sembari meremas-remas dada Hinata yang telah mengeras.

"Ashh, hah,hah, ohhh, lebih cepathhh."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar permintaan Hinata, lalu menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur dengan cepat dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan.

"Ahh, umhhh, engghhh."

"Ahhh, ohhh, ummhhh, jepitanmu benar-benar nikmat sayang."

Naruto melenguh keenakan, ia merasakan sang jantan dijepit-jepit karena liang kemerahan itu kembali berkedut-kedut keras. Cairan putih kembali menyembur, membasahi sang jantan bahkan sampai merembes keluar melalui celah liang miliknya. Naruto semakin mempercepat menggenjot Hinata yang telah becek ingin menyalurkan sesuatu yang tertahan di batang kemaluannya.

Kecipak, cleb, cleb, kecipak.

Begitulah terdengar suara kemaluan mereka yang beradu. Naruto kembali melenguh saat merasa lahar panas itu sudah sampai di kepala sang jantan, dan dengan satu hentakan menyemburlah benih sperma pada liang kehangatan Hinata.

Crot crot crot

Hinata tidak tahu berapa juta sperma yang mengalir ke liang kenikmatannya. Ia yakin akan ada salah satu yang membuahi sel telurnya yang telah matang. Naruto dan Hinata terengah-engah saat naruto telah mengeluarkan sang jantan yang kembali ke ukuran semula. Cairan putih Naruto yang telah bercampur dengan milik Hinata mengalir dan terjatuh ke lantai cukup banyak. Rupanya testis Naruto memproduksi banyak sperma malam ini, mungkin dikarenakan obat perangsang yang ia konsumsi secara tidak sengaja.

Naruto kembali terangsang kala melihat Hinata yang ngos-ngosan, membuat kedua dadanya naik turun mengikuti irama. Ia berjongkok di depan Hinata yang terduduk.

"Kau masih kuat?"

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mencium sekilas bibir Naruto. "Tentu saja."

Dengan segera Naruto menarik telapak tangan Hinata untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Kali ini naruto berada kurang lebih dua meter dari letak televisi yang menyala itu. Ia dan Hinata saling berhadapan, kedua tangan naruto di sebelah kanan dan kiri wajah Hinata.

Hinata setengah berdiri, karena lututnya telah ia tekuk. Dan kini dihadapannya terpampang sang jantan yang telah kembali besar yang bergoyang-goyang karena Naruto mengarahkannya untuk di kulum. Kedua tangan Hinata berpegang pada kedua paha naruto. Ia membuka mulutnya dan melahap sang jantan itu dengan tergesa. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya memberi blow job terenak untuk orang yang ia cintai, terkadang ia menjilat dan menghisap sampai rasanya hampir tersedak. Naruto yang merasa terangsang memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, memegang kepala Hinata untuk mempercepat kulumannya.

"Asshh, uhhh, ohhh. Kau benar-benar hebathhh."

Naruto meracau menikmati sensasi yang ia rasakan di bawah sana.

Hinata melepaskan kulumannya, lalu menjilat dari ujung kepala sampai pada dua bola kecil yang menggantung di sisi kiri dan kanan batang sang jantan milik Naruto. Ia jilat dan hisap bergantian, sedangkan kedua tangannya mengocok batang sang jantan dengan gemas.

"Umhh, slap, munch."

"Ahhh, ummnnhhh, Hime. Aku sudah hampir klimaks."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Hinata kembali mengulum ujung kepala sang jantan, dan tangannya mengocok batangnya. Sesekali ia jilat-jilat lubang kecil di mana tempat sperma itu akan keluar. Barulah setelah lima menit ia merasa ujung sang jantan berkedut-kedut dalam mulutnya.

Crot crot crot

Lagi-lagi sang jantan memuntahkan lahar hangatnya pada mulut Hinata. Ia menelan dengan susah payah, karena banyaknya cairan yang di muntahkan. Ia menghisapnya sampai tidak bersisa sedikit pun. Setelah kembali ke ukuran semula, Hinata terkaget dengan sang jantan yang kembali membesar dalam mulutnya. Ia melepaskan kulumannya dan menatap Naruto takjub.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena ia masih ingin memberi kenikmatan pada liang merah milikmu sayangg."

Naruto berucap mesra lalu membantu Hinata bangkit berdiri. Ia ambil sebelah kaki Hinata sebelah kiri dan menempatkannya di sebelah paha kanan Naruto. Hinata merangkul leher Naruto untuk menopang berat badannya. Segera saja ia masukkan sang jantan yang telah menegak itu ke liang kehangatan milik Hinata. Semua bagian dari sang jantan telah menyatu dengan liang kehangatan milik Hinata.

Hinata megap-megap merasakan lagi gumpalan daging kaku, dan berurat itu memasuki liang kehangatannya yang menyambut dengan menyedot-nyedot dan menjepitnya, memberikan service terbaik pada tamu yang terus-terusan mengunjungi liang hangatnya.

"Ashhh, Naruto, kau yang terbaik."

Hinata mendesah lagi, karena Naruto tak henti-hentinya menggenjot liang kehangatannya semakin cepat dan dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan.

"Shhh, liangmu sempit dan hangat sekali. Sang jantan milikku jadi ingin terus-terusan memasuki liang kehangatanmu."

Naruto kembali menggenjot Hinata penuh nafsu, ia kembali menarik sebelah kaki Hinata saat merasa ada yang mau keluar dari sang jantan miliknya. Hinata mengalungkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Naruto, enggan untuk melepaskan kenikmatan yang tengah menderanya sambil tangannya masih memeluk mesra leher naruto.

"Shhh, naruto sang jantan milikmu benar-benar perkasa dan kuat."

"Ahhhh, ohhh, hampir keluarr."

"Ahhhhh, ummhh, jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto."

"Ohhhhh, shhhhhh, ahkkh." Naruto menjerit karena sang jantan telah berkedut dengan hebatnya bahkan melebihi orgasme yang tadi.

Crot crot crot crot

Cairan sperma menyembur sampai empat kali di liang kehangatan Hinata. Hinata benar-benar ketagihan akan sensasi hangat yang memenuhi liangnya. Naruto merebahkan Hinata di atas ranjang dan melepaskan sang jantan miliknya yang lagi-lagi kembali ke ukuran semula. Ia tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Hinata, selanjutnya menuju lemari es untuk mengambit dua botol soda dingin dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

Ia bangkit duduk dan menghabiskan seluruh cairan dingin tersebut, tanpa terkecuali dengan naruto. Mereka benar-benar haus karena aksi panas yang dilakukan sedari jam 6 sore sampai jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam.

"Kau benar-benar hebat dalam urusan ranjang, naru."

"Hahaha, aku bertambah hebat karena obat perangsang yang kau berikan. Lihat, sang jantan milikku kembali membesar."

Hinata menatap takjub lalu kembali berbaring, ia lebarkan kakinya sehingga terlihat menyerupai huruf M capital.

Naruto duduk di antara kedua paha yang dilebarkan itu, lalu menselonjorkan kedua kakinya. Mengarahkan sang jantan ke liang kenikmatan Hinata, tidak perlu waktu lama hingga seluruh kemaluan Naruto telah tertancap sempurna di liang kenikmatannya.

Hinata merem melek menikmati sensasi hangat dan sempit, ia jepit dan pijat tamu yang datang dengan kemaluannya. Ia mendesah dengan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ahhh, uhhh, ohhh, ummhhh, Naru."

Jleb, jleb, kecipak, jleb

Suara itu kembali terdengar tatkala kedua kemaluan mereka kembali beradu. Naruto mempercepat gerakan masuk dan keluarnya, membuat sang jantan kembali dipijat-pijat oleh dinding hangat Hinata.

"Ashhhhh ternyata seenak ini bersetubuh denganmu Hime."

Bosan dengan gaya itu, Naruto melepaskan sang jantan dan memiringkan badan Hinata. Ia naikkan kaki kanan Hinata, lalu memasukkan sang jantan kembali ke kandang hangatnya. Ia maju mundurkan pantatnya membuat Hinata mendesah keenakan, sebelah tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas dada Hinata dari belakang.

"Ohhh, ahhh, uhhhh, puaskan aku sayang."

"Umhhh, kau sungguh sempit dan hangat."

Jleb, jleb, pak, jleb, kecipak

Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat merasa cairannya akan kembali menyembur keluar. Ia maju mundurkan, maju mundurkan dan akhirnya ia sentak kuat-kuat.

Crot, crot, crot

Kembali lahar panas menyembur keluar mengenai dinding hangat kemaluan Hinata, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia merasakan kenikmatan saat sperma Naruto berenang-renang di liangnya. Naruto kembali ambruk di sebelah Hinata.

"Hehehe maaf ya Hinata, aku keluarin di dalem terus. Kamu lagi ngga subur kan?"

"Tidak juga, aku dalam masa subur, Naru."

Kedua bola mata naruto membulat sempurna. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Hinata melakukan hal nekat seperti ini. "Kau bisa hamil, sayang."

"Itulah yang kumau, jika kau tak dapat aku miliki setidaknya aku memiliki bayi hasil hubungan denganmu, benih yang keluar dari kejantananmu. Walaupun kemungkinan terburuknya aku akan membesarkannya sendirian."

"Hinata.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Naruto menjilat bibir mungil itu dan kembali melahapnya. Nafas mereka kembali memburu, sisa saliva yang tidak tertelan mengalir melewati sisi bibir. Sang jantan kembali menegak saat Hinata mengocoknya pelan.

Lidah panas itu mengecap kembali dadanya, memilin dan menghisap secara bergantian. Membuatnya kembali menegang sempurna. Kembali ia jalankan lidahnya hingga terhenti di perut rata Hinata, ia mengamatinya sesaat lalu mengecupnya. "Tumbuhlah dengan cepat di rahim gadis ini, agar aku segera dapat menimang bayi."

Sesudah berucap seperti itu, ia menuju liang kemerahan Hinata dan menghisap sisa-sisa sperma yang tadi ia semportkan. Naruto cukup takjub karena Hinata belum juga orgasme. Setelah cukup bersih, ia menyuruh Hinata menungging. Ia ingin memperagakan gaya doggy style yang paling di sukainya.

Ia masukkan kembali sang jantan yang telah membesar dengan urat-urat yang semakin terlihat jelas. Ia maju mundurkan pinggulnya, memberikan kenikmatan pada Hinata yang belum juga orgasme. Ia majukan tubuhnya, meremas kedua payudara Hinata yang menggantung itu. Membuatnya mendesah keenakan.

"Ahhh, ohhh, uhhhh, Naruuuu."

"Mhhh, asshhh, ohhhh, enaaakkk."

"Hahhh, hahhhh, ohhhh."

Naruto terus menggenjot sambil sesekali menghisap leher putih Hinata. Ranjang asmara itu berdecit-decit saat kedua sejoli itu memadukan nafsu mereka.

Naruto merasa kedua pahanya telah pegal melayani wanita yang dikasihinya dalam beberapa jam. Ia lepaskan sang jantan, membuat Hinata sedikit bingung.

"Kok berhenti? Kita kan belum klimaks."

Hinata berbaring di sebelah Naruto yang kelelahan. "Lutut dan pahaku pegal. Tolong selesaikan ini ya sayang."

Naruto menunjuk batang kemaluannya yang masih berdiri tegak, Hinata yang mengerti segera bangkit dan berjongkok di hadapan sang jantan.

Jleb.

Seluruh batang Naruto telah tertanam sempurna membuatnya merem melek keenakan mendapat jepitan hangat.

Hinata meloncat-loncat membuat Naruto menggelinjang keenakan.

"Ashhh, ohhh, kau pintar memanjakan batang milik suami ya."

"Ahhhhh, ummmhhh, ohhh."

Hinata merasa kemaluannya berkedut, begitu juga batang Naruto yang berkedut hebat di dalamnya. Benar-benar gumpalan daging yang keras dan berotot membuatnya sedikit kelelahan. Ia merunduk mencium bibir Naruto dengan keadaan menungging menaik turunkan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

Crot crot crot

Sesaat setelah Hinata mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, Naruto pun kembali menembakkan sperma sangat banyak sehingga merembes ke perut ratanya. Ia menangkupkan wajah Hinata dan menatap lavender itu. "Terimakasih, Istriku."

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu tertidur di atas dada bidang naruto dengan batang yang telah mengecil masih memenuhi kemaluannya.

#######

Hinata sedikit melenguh saat sinar mentari menerobos di balik gorden. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap mengumpulkan sedikit kesadaran. Saat benar-benar sadar ia tersenyum. Ternyata kemarin malam bukanlah mimpi. Di mana ia habis-habisan melayani orang yang dicintai, entah sudah berapa ronde.

Hinata tidak tahu persis jam berapa naruto telah pergi. Ia hanya melihat pakaiannya yang tergeletak di karpet dan ia melihat bercak darah di sprei kasur hotel. Ia tidak menyesal menyerahkan keperawanan dan bahkan merawat benih yang akan segera tumbuh di rahimnya dalam dua minggu ke depan. Kemaluannya terlihat bengkak dan terasa sedikit sakit tapi ia menikmatinya.

Ia menoleh ke meja saat mendapati secarik kertas berupa pesan dari naruto.

_Ini kunci apartemenku. Jam 1 siang nanti datanglah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Jangan sampai terlambat ya._

**Jam 12 siang**

Seusai rapat pemegang saham Namikaze Corp, Naruto segera melajukan mobil sport miliknya. Tidak lupa ia mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sakura untuk datang ke apartemen.

Hinata sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk kekasihnya. Ia mengenakan sebuah tanktop tanpa bra dan sebuah hotpants pendek.

Rasanya seperti kembali ke tempo dulu saat Hinata masih berpacaran dengan Naruto. Ia tersenyum saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ketika ia menghampiri, ia melihat sosok Sakura yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau.. Kenapa di sini?"

"Tentu saja karena aku kekasih Naru."

Sakura melangkah tergesa menghampiri Hinata. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya ini semenjak bertunangan dengan Naruto.

"Tapi aku tunangannya."

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan dilayangkan Hinata pada pipi Sakura. Membuat bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Kau merebut kekasihku dengan mengadu pada orang tuamu untuk menjodohkan kalian 'kan?" Mata lavender Hinata berkilat marah. "Untungnya Kiba memberi tahuku kejadian sebenarnya, karena aku tahu Naru-kun bukan tipe penyeleweng."

Sakura terdiam merasa bersalah dan benar-benar malu.

Saat suasana hening tercipta, Naruto memasuki apartemen dengan membawa beberapa bungkusan.

"Kau sudah datang, huh?"

Segera saja Naruto melemparkan beberapa foto vulgar di mana Sakura tengah bersetubuh dengan mantan kekasihnya, Sasuke.

Mata emerald itu terkaget, tubuhnya menjadi gemetaran. Tangan Naruto menyentuh dagunya, menyuruh untuk menatap saphhirenya.

"Pantas saja kau menyuruhku mengabari saat aku lembur atau pun tidak pulang. Ternyata ini yang kau kerjakan? Jika sekali aku dapat memaklumi. Tapi ini lebih dari sepuluh kali kau melakukannnya dengan sahabatku. Untungnya aku menyuruh Yamato untuk memata-mataimu."

Cairan bening mengalir dari emerald hijau itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya airmata palsumu. Untungnya aku tidak pernah menyemprotkan benihku di dalam lubangmu yang haus akan sentuhan." Ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekat lalu tersenyum.

Tangan Naruto meraba kemaluan Hinata yang terlindungi celana hot pants. "Aku baru saja memasukkan batangku di sini, kemarin."

Emerald Sakura menatap wajah Naruto tidak percaya.

"Dan menyemburkan jutaan sperma untuk membuahinya, dan aku yakin akan segera tumbuh dalam beberapa minggu."

Sakura berlari menuju pintu keluar, tidak tahan mendengar semua penuturan Naruto. Ia tahu kalau ia salah tapi dengan membalasnya seperti ini benar-benar menyakitkan apalagi akan apa yang ia alami nanti saat berhadapan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Naruto, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, ia merebut paksaku darimu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang saja?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Ayo."

**To be continue**

**Daku engga nyangka loh kalo yang minat lumayan lah. Betewe gua laki bukan cewe panggil nii aja mending daripada senpai, gua belum layak. Kecuali senpai gua harunaru chan, noh dah mulai keliatan konflik kan? Semakin banyak ripiu semakin cepat saya apdet. Untuk Pm udah gua bales di inbox oke**

**Review?**


End file.
